


A fiery Gift

by Juljunix



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fire Walk, Lesbian, One Shot, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juljunix/pseuds/Juljunix
Summary: A birthday present for Chloe.





	A fiery Gift

"Fuck! Why the hell I am so dumb?"  
Max runs to one of the last tiket shops, to get two tikets for a show in two weeks, but thers no way that only one tiket is left.  
"Sorry Miss the last tikets are allready sold." was the only answer she got.  
"Fuck I failed. Now I have nothing for her." She walk home and lies down on the couch. By the time Chloe come home, Max is asleep. She decides to carry her to bed. 

In the morning Max noticed she lies in bed, and she's alone. She get up and goes to the living room. She sees Chloe in the kichen making eggs and bacon. "Morning"she says half asleep.  
"Hey, morning sleep head. You fell asleep on the couch again, so I had to carry you once more to our bed. What was the reason this time, huh?"  
"Y-you know photo stuff" she answers she shyly.. She know that Chloe does not believe her. "Oh dude come on. I know exactly why. Every year before my birthday, you act wierd. You know that you don't have to by me something? All I need is you." Max blushed and giggels. "I know but I will give you something special this time."  
"Max, ok I know that I cann't stop you. So take it easy ok? Now sit down and eat, and when you are finished, you find me in the shower." Chloe says with a smirk. "Oh if so then almost done." Max takes big bites, and run to their bathroom.

One week later Max gets a request for a new photo shooting. Her eyes weng wide as she sees who it is. "No way. Fuck thats my chance." Max accept instandly. 

Its the 10th of March and Max stands in their bedroom. She is wearing a flanell shirt and rip-off jeans. On the floor lie little paper flames and in her back hangs a big Fire Walk with me sign.  
Her camera in her hands she waits of the girl of the day. The front door gets opend and Max can hear Chloe goes to the kitchen. "Max where are you?" she calls.  
"Bedroom babe" As the bedroom door gets opend and Chloe looks at all she stands mouth opend in the door frame. Max take the shoot. "M-Max what ..?  
"I know I am one day too early, but happy birthday. Will you fire walk with me?"  
"Fuck yes" she crys happy and run to hug her love of her life. "But how did you come to cards?"  
Max giggles "I get an request for a band shooting and ... as payment I ask for VIP tikets so. We will see Fire Walk, and the best is... it's tomorrow on your birthday."  
"Max you are incredible. Fuck we will see Fire Walk in person? Oh yes awsome. I love you, did I tell you that before?"  
"Everyday babe, I love you too." Max goes on her tiptoes and goes in for a deep loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading.  
> Its only a short thing I had in my mind, I thought that it would be nice for Chloe's birthday.  
> Its my first time that I wrote something like this.  
> Hope its not too bad, but if let me know.


End file.
